


Together

by Anaztazia



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, Family, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hope, Memory suppressed, Mirrors, Oneshot, no they aren't related by blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaztazia/pseuds/Anaztazia
Summary: The mirror decided to tell her the truth."Let me see my family.", she begged. "Please."The clouded surface of the mirror rippled, its darkness melting away. She saw two dark figures beneath its surface. As her heartbeat hammered in her chest, the two became one.It was a boy with familiar dark curls. His expressive eyes stared at her.





	Together

"Let me see my family.", she begged. "Please."

The clouded surface of the mirror rippled, its darkness melting away. She saw two dark figures beneath its surface. As her heartbeat hammered in her chest, the two became one.

It was a boy with familiar dark curls. His expressive eyes stared at her.

It was Kylo Ren. No, the boy was not Kylo Ren yet. He was Ben Solo.

"No. No. It's not true. You're lying." She whispered to the mirror.

"Search your feeling. You'll know it to be true." A voice told her.

She did. The mirror was showing the truth.

"How? How is that possible?" She asked, her fingertip grazing the smooth surface.

"I'll show you." The mirror began to glow bright. She instinctively closed her eyes. The salty air around her changed. It was dryer and hotter. The smooth ground under her feet became coarse and sandy. The sound of the ocean waves crashing the shore faded away, replaced by a faint sobbing.

Five-year-old Rey was in the Jakku desert, her face wet with tears.

"They leave me, Ben. They leave me here on Jakku." Her younger self said between sobs.

Ben Solo was on his knees next to her in an instance, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. "Shh. Don't cry, Rey. Don't cry."

"They are gone. They leave me alone." He pulled her close.

"I'm here with you. You're not alone." He murmured into her ear.

She wrapped her arms around him like she feared he might disappear if she let go of him.

"What will you do with your family gone?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"No, Ben. My parents are gone. But my family is still here. You are my family, Ben." She replied.

Rey was back to the cave, breathing hard.

"It's the Bond, isn't it?" Rey asked the mirror.

"You two were Bonded the moment you were born."

"Then why don't I remember it?" She demanded.

"It was Luke and Snoke. Luke suppressed the Bond believing it pulled Ben Solo to the Dark side. Snoke erased the memory believing it pulled Kylo Ren to the Light."

"Go, Rey. You already know what you need."

=

Rey managed to stumble back to her hut, dropping herself on the stone bench.

She didn't know how long she sat there. Her lost memory came rushing back to her.

Oh, she remembered him.

How gentle he was, how sweet.

How much she needed him.

He was how she survived all those years on Jakku.

He was her hope.

Tears coursed down her cheek.

Then he was there, next to her. One glance at him told her that he remembered too.

She weeped. It was the sound of pure desolation stemmed from years of loss.

A hand reached out toward her face. It lingered in the air for some time before it touched her cheek, wiping tears away.

It was warm and comforting.

She could not lose him again. It would break her.

She leaned forward. Her lips met his. It was a chaste kiss, a promise.

"Ben, I'm coming to you."

=

Snoke was dead. They were in the midst of the destruction. The fallen guards lied lifelessly on the floor, the First Order banners burning.

"Join me. Please." Ben stretched out his hand to her.

"You know I can't, not with the First Order." Rey whispered.

"I can't lose you again." He pleaded.

"You won't. Leave with me, Ben."

"As long as we're together."

"Together." She promised.


End file.
